


My Angel, My Love

by HelloHumanBeings



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHumanBeings/pseuds/HelloHumanBeings
Summary: (no)





	

John felt the bullet before he saw it and before he could fire back. He placed a hand on his side, blood already beginning to seep through his thick shirt and dark blue coat. The British troops stood opposite him, watching as he fell to his knees. One of his fellow soldiers shot at the troops, and they wisely fled. Laurens coughed, pulling his hand away from his side and finding his fingers slick with blood. He could feel the dirt from the ground contaminating his clothes and wound as his second looked around desperately for something or someone to help him. Minutes passed, Laurens in pure agony. He missed Alexander. He missed Lafayette and Hercules. Hell, he missed Burr. A short while later a doctor arrived, but the doctor could tell any efforts he used in saving the solider would be useless. So, the doctor knelt and Laurens’ side, and waited patiently for the man to pass. After about ten minutes Laurens breathed one last shaky breath. Then the world went black.

 

When he opened his eyes he heard a baby sobbing. He barely managed a “What?” before a woman with short-ish brown hair and brown eyes entered the room. Laurens recognised her to be Alexander’s wife. Her bulge of a stomach was gone, he noticed.  
“Mrs. Hamilton-” He began, before she completely stepped through him and toward a cradle Laurens had not noticed.  
“Shhh, Philip..” She cooed, bringing a baby with a freckled face and curly brown hair into her arms. Laurens began toward them, watching as Eliza brought the baby up onto her shoulder. She hummed something in French, Laurens had never quite understood the language. “Philip” calmed down, his dark brown eyes locking onto Laurens. The baby made happy noises, reaching out toward the ghost, if that was the correct term, before him. Laurens looked behind him. No, there was no one there. Maybe, just maybe, the child could see him. He tried for a smile, the baby mimicking him. That confirmed his speckulation. He turned again, wandering from the baby’s room to the hallway. He had never been here before, so finding Alexander was a struggle. He was hidden in his office, unsurprisingly. He was scribbling something on a paper. He looked tired, worn. There were tear tracks on his face. Laurens walked through Hamilton, standing in front of his desk. There was a letter close to his reading glasses. It was from South Carolina. He knew what it was. His name was on it several times, all with things he had done in his life. That explained the tears.   
His best friend had just found out he was dead.

 

Now, he never would have admitted this to anyone, but he always thought more or Alexander than the others. He wasn’t just a friend, he was more of a “platonic lover”. Of course, he never had the audacity to tell him. Besides, Alexander was married and his wife was expecting. Laurens got onto his knees, resting his head on the desk. He found that he could lean against things if he was slow about it. He could easily stride through the wall, but he could also lean against it if he tried. He mumbled an apology before standing and walking away to the room with Eliza and Philip. They were still there, Eliza now feeding the baby who didn’t seem hungry. Laurens looked away, feeling his freckled face go pink. A few minutes later he looked back. The baby was getting tired, curling up in Eliza’s arms. Laurens felt himself fading. Of course! This was all a joke. Just as the baby fell asleep, he disappeared.

 

Time passed, or so he assumed. When he blinked into existence again he was in Alexander’s office. Alexander was holding his son. Sweet. Oh so bittersweet. Laurens made a mental connection, watching the baby that was grabbing at his father’s finger. He was a guardian angel. That meant, when the child was awake he was present. Watching over the boy, making sure he didn’t hurt himself too badly, that was Laurens’ new job. He sat down on the carpeted floor, Alexander soon setting down his son. The baby crawled toward the angel, Alexander watching in confusion. How was this possible? The baby had practically just been born. Laurens put up his hands, beckoning the child toward him. Philip reached him, then fell. Ouch. The adult winced, Alexander jumping from his chair and lifting Philip into his arms. The baby began to cry, Alexander gently rubbing the back of Philip’s head. Laurens stood, moving to stand behind Alexander. He spoke quietly, his voice hoarse. “God, I wish I could be the one with you right now.” Laurens watched Alexander tense, like he had heard him, before going back to caring for his son. John turned, running a hand through his curly hair. He knew any efforts at communication were useless. The kid he was supposed to be watching couldn’t talk. Alexander was deaf to everything John said. Hell, he couldn’t even touch the man he had loved. John watched as the baby calmed down, getting tired again. Damn, babies slept a lot. He slipped away again into the blackness.


End file.
